The tale of Sorrow
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Katniss. The girl on fire from District 12. But what about the story of Rue. The child from District 11 who made Katniss ignite. this is the real story of the Hunger Games. The cause of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've recently been listening to taylor swift and her song safe and sound. This story just appeared in my head. I know I should be starting a new story with so many others going but I have to otherwise its going to annoy the hell out of me.**

**Lil Angel **

**Xoxo**

*********************************

The Mockingjays woke me like usual. It had been another late night of harvest. It was always hard working at night and for the smallest of our population, very dangerous. I myself had to swing from tree to tree in the darkness, avoiding the tracker jackers nests as I went. At least today was a mandatory day off. I stretched my arms over my head, careful not to hit the sleeping bodies surrounding me. All 5 of my siblings were still oblivious to the horror this day could bring. For that I could be grateful.

I carefully snuck out of the bed, avoiding the limbs that lay around me. After finally setting my feet on the cold floor I let out a sigh of relief. All still sleeping. They all bore the same dark skin and thick hair. Once woken, my own brown eyes would be reflected many times. But for now they slept. Dreams filled with innocence.

My family was a lot larger then most. 5 children. Most people kept to 3 at most, especially since food was hard to come by. Not to mention the sorrow that having more children caused. Sorrow. That was me. Literally. Of course my parents swear they named me after the herb. It wasn't until I reached 7 that I discovered the other meanings. Sorrow. Regret. Pity. Rue. That's all that existed in our world. Constant sorrow covered the whole of District 11. It was shown everywhere you looked.

Especially today.

I cleaned up with the freezing cold water my mother had left out the night before. Pulling on my hooded coat and grabbing my hand made slingshot I was sorted. What I was doing was dangerous. But for my family I had to risk everything.

I lived in District 11. The Agriculture district as we were known to most. The streets were empty like usual. Even though we had one of the largest populations in all of Panem the Peacekeepers kept everyone under control. All the wooden shacks pressed against each other leaving no where to hide or sneak. Even now a shadow passed under my door as 2 PeaceKeepers passed by in formation, making their daily rounds.

My house was just like every other. We didn't have a rich and poor section like I had heard happens in other districts. We had victors village and the main town. Everything was surrounded by trees and colourful fields. Blocking all this from wildlife was a high chain link fence which buzzed constantly. I had seen someone die because of that fence and the memory never left my mind. The boy who had died was accused of stealing. The Peace Keepers pushed him against it and watched him burn. I wouldn't go near the fence. No one would.

I watched as another set of boots walked by before poking my head out to make sure they were heading the other direction. Silently, I climbed to the roof and looked over the edge. Another 5 minutes and I was ready to go. Picking up a small stone I inserted it into my slingshot and sent it flying into a bunch of metal collection barrels. The third set of Peace keepers froze before running in the direction of the noise, giving me time to sneak into the field opposite.

This was when my height came in handy. I could crawl through the rows of bushes and be unseen from the main road. As I went I collected berries in my pockets. I knew which ones were the best. Everyone in District 11 did. I began to stuff my pockets to the brim. Careful not to drop any or pick to much from a certain spot. It couldn't be noticeable.

It had been my older brother who taught me how to do this. He made me the sling shot. It had been early one morning and I had followed him into the fields. When he spotted me, he hit me for the first and last time. It wasn't hard but I cried anyway. He had hugged me and told me never to scare him again. He taught me how to pick the right berries and which were freshest. He explained all their meanings.

He was a year older then me. His laughter would echo for miles and he always had a joke at hand.

That was before I killed him. I didn't mean to but I did. I had fallen and dropped the berries on the road as the Peace Keepers were heading in our direction. He pushed me into the house while they grabbed him. They never noticed me. I saw them pull him towards the fence before I ran and hid under the bed. My hands covered my ears and my eyes squeezed shut but I still heard his screams. All that remained when I got the courage to look again was a pile of smoking corpse. I never dropped them again.

A whistling noise up over head made me freeze. I crawled as fast as I could scraping my hands and knees. Just in time I reached the house and slammed the door as the Peace Keepers rounded the corner. Safe. This set always whistled, and the Mockingjays never failed to copy.

I collapsed, exhausted into a creaky chair. But froze as a voice spoke behind me.

"What do you think you were doing! What have I told you little lady?"

Turning I came face to face with my mother. Her brown hair was streaked with grey and wrinkles covered her face and hands. She hated me sneaking in food but it had probably saved our lives more then once. I had already taken out tessera 3 times before my mother banned me from doing it again. But each tessera only supplied one person. I barely had enough with my 3 for half the family.

"I'm sorry mama, I had to."I looked into her eyes and saw them soften. No one would stay mad. Not today. Not when this could be the last chance.

"I know you did, chickpea. Go get dressed." I gave her a hug and headed towards the bedroom door. It was empty my father having already took the rest down to the main square. The same basin of freezing water waited for me. The water was never warm here. I tried to scrub off most of the dirt wanting to look my best. Finally clean my mother handed me a cotton yellow dress, the colour of buttercups.

"Its beautiful." I said in wonderment. I had never seen such a rich colour before. "It must have cost a fortune?" I tried to hand it back but it was forced in to my hands.

"You deserve to look pretty, Chickpea. Put it on and brush your hair." She turned and left the room. It was hopeless, my hair never stayed flat. It always stayed curly and stuck out no matter how often I tried to tame it. But I let her try, liking the relaxation her soft hands on my head provided.

"Your going to be a beautiful woman." Her voice cracked on the last word. We both knew I might not make it that far. I felt like I was 4 again and had just fell over, I clutched my mother round the waist as I sobbed.

This was going to be terrible. It was my first reaping but I had seen the faces on the older children. The panic and fear when a name is drawn. I can see that same face staring back at me from the mirror. I had to stay strong.

"It'll be fine, ChickPea, it'll be fine." Her voice made me want to believe that it would be. But it was all down to the odd's. "Now come on let's get you down there and back home in no time."

The berries were left forgotten as we hurried towards the mass of people and the town clock strikes one o'clock. It is mandatory for everyone to turn up. No one wants to find out what happens if you don't. Bright lights shine from all directions and camera crews scurry around in fancy uniforms.

My mother leaves as I join the long sign in que. Everyone around me towers over me by quite a bit. Finally I reach the front and state my name and sign the book. A large 4 is next to my name. My number of slips. My stomach drops as I'm led to the section in the front. As time passes more and more people surround me. It takes a while to get everyone sorted and as more people join my section I begin to panic. A whistle causes me to freeze and I begin to scan the crowds.

"Dada." The word slipped from my lips when I spotted him sitting around the perimeter. My brothers and sisters sit in front of quietly and wave when they see me watching. My eyes stay on my dads as he whistles again. I put my lips together and blow the same tune back, focusing on his smile. It was a four tune song that he had taught me many years ago. Finally everyone was sorted and in order.

Turning back around, I now faced a small stage. Even surrounded by people my own age I barely reached their shoulders. 4 chairs stood on the stage with two large glass bowls. Those bowls held my future. It was so unlikely I would be picked that I wanted to laugh. But there was always a chance the odds weren't in my favour.

Chaf and Seeder sat in the two chairs furthest apart. Everyone knew the story of how Chaf lost his hand in the 45th Hunger Games and how he refused to accept another one from the Capital. He was also usually seen with a bottle in his hand. Seeder was the same as most people from District 11. Brown hair, eyes and skin. Her hair was smooth and silky as well as being streaked with silver. Her olive skin seemed to glow. She was beautiful. But her eyes were haunted.

The mayor arrived on the stage with this years host, she was dressed in an awful orange and black checkered dress. The clock rang for a second time signalling 2 o'clock. The mayor rose and began to speak. He began to read the official act. Even at 12 years of age I knew it off heart. Alongside me I could see others rolling their eyes or how they mouthed words as he told the story of how Panem rose from the ashes.

That was before the uprising. Then the districts rebelled and the Hunger Games were created. It was the harshest form of punishment. Parents watching their children slaughter or be slaughtered. Children begging for mercy from their peers or having to be cold blooded murderers. No one really won. At least that's what Seeder had said to my mother one day.

Half an hour later and its time for him to read the list of victors. Seeder smiles at her name but Chaff winces and look as if he may be sick. They were so different from each other. They are the only two victors from our village still alive.

Finally, the mayor introduces the host, Dorothea Vipoint. She was new this year. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odd be ever in your favour!" Her voice was high and sounded almost metallic. In the Capitol that was possible. I could see Seeder glaring at the woman from her chair. Chaff is still staring into the difference. The time is getting closer until our fate is decided.

Dorothea's heels are the only thing you can hear as she walks over to the first glass bowl. The name is filled to the brim with paper, as if it may overflow. Finally she removes her hand. A slip of paper held in her orange talons.

"Rue Paisley"

Me. That was me.

*********************************

**Yes I made up a name for Rue and the host so sue me if I couldn't find the real names anywhere. So what do you think ? Review please...**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilessthan3KH thanks for the first ever favourite an story alert on this story :) **  
**sweetStarre123 thanks :) **

**Lil Angel **

**Xoox**

*********************************  
I couldn't breathe. I felt as if everyone was closing in on me. What had I done that was so bad I was chosen to take part in this ? My chest felt tight and frozen as I tried to force air into my lungs. All I could think was why me ?

I was frozen in place when I felt a small hand squeeze mine. An unknown girl from my class had reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a firm squeeze of support even as her eyes filled with tears.

That's what made me snap back to reality. An unknown girl made me see that this was really happening. I should have suspected it more but I had thought I was safe. Many of my friends had double the amount of slips as I did. That squeeze made me realise this was really happening.

I could feel the blood leave my face as I began to move through the row. People were grumbling at the fact a 12 year old was chosen but I knew no one would volunteer in my place. I was just another child in an over populated district. Better me then one of their children. I could see the guilt on many of the mothers faces as they tried to hide the relief they felt that it wasn't their daughter. My hands began to shake and my legs felt like jelly as I got closer to the stage but still I continued on.

The silence scared me. Not a single person moved from their line as I kept moving,not one person spoke a word. Walking up the steps I avoided looking over at my family. If I did I'd break. I'd scream and cry, demand to be took home. But I would never see home again. I had no chance of winning.

"Fabulous," Dorothea's voice sounded more high pitched now I was next to her. I could see boredom in both the mayor and her eyes. They didn't care that they were sentencing me to death.

She continued speaking as I took my place next to her." Simply fabulous, Now let's have a round of applause for Rue."

All the peacekeepers and Dorothea began to clap but in the audience no one moved. Recognition was beginning to shine in their eyes when they saw my family and made the connection. They all knew me. They all knew of small girl who hardly anyone saw but everyone heard. The singer of the melody that signalled another day done.

"Now! On with the boys!" Dorothea tottered over to the other globe barely able to stay balanced in her ridiculous shoes. Reaching a hand in she swirled the contents before pulling out a name.  
"Thresh!"

I know him but I doubt he remembers me. He was my brothers best friend. After his death I hadn't seen him much but every now and then he would stop by the house or come visit me by the trees and leave a gift. He would never stay. A knock on the door and a bowl of berries would be waiting. A call up the tree and by the time I reach the ground a slice of bread is all that remains. He was always close enough that I knew it was him, but to far for me to thank him.

At least he had a chance. He was his families only chance. All that he had left was his grandmother and sister both who needed all the help they could get.  
He had the same shade skin as me but unique golden eyes that could darken and lighten depending on his mood. He stood at 6 feet tall towering over me yet was one of the gentlest people I knew. His muscles were built from hard shifts moving barrels and could give a career a run for their money.

He seemed determined as he made his way up to the stage. He radiated confidence as people moved out of his way. Yes, he could do this.

District 11 might get another champion. If any one had a chance of winning it was him.

I did not.

As I stood there with him opposite I could see the pity in his eyes. He knew as well as me what was going to happen. My life had a deadline that was fast approaching.

As we stared at each other the mayor stuttered on with the Treaty of Treason sounding as if he would rather be anywhere else. He then nods at us. Our cue to shake hands. Even now his hand swamps mine and I can't help imagining it squeezing my neck.

I jerk my hand back quickly feeling sick.

Twenty four people were going in. I was not coming out.

*********************************  
**RowlingTribute91: thanks :) I really appreciated the review :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
